Just Story
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet yang idenya didapat berdasarkan iklan-iklan TV terkenal.../Warn Inside...
1. Chapter 1

**_Just Story_**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Pasti parody - Bisa romance - Bisa friendship - Bisa Humor

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto untuk Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warn :** AU - OoC (Possibly) - Multi char & multi pair - Setiap chapter berbeda ceritanya dengan chapter sebelumnya.

 **AN :** Kumpulan ficlet yang temanya didapat dari iklan-iklan TV terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Pair** : Uciha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

 **Judul** : Minuman bersoda di musim panas

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah masuk pada pertengahan tahun. Artinya, pemandangan layaknya tumbuhan yang mengering. Panas matahari yang serasa membakar jalanan aspal hingga menciptakan fatamorgana. Ataupun suara serangga-serangga yang terdengar berderik di sepanjang jalanan taman akan menjadi hal yang harus ditemui.

Di sebuah supermarket yang letaknya berada di pinggiran kota, seorang gadis kasir dengan rambut pink—Sakura, menatap bosan dengan pemandangan luar yang bisa dilihatnya dari balik kaca jendela. Rasa-rasanya tidak berbeda dari hari sebelumnya ketika suhu mulai meningkat hingga hampir sampai pada 40 derajat celcius.

Semuanya terlihat sama, jalanan menjadi sepi karena para pemuda memilih berdiam diri di rumah karena tidak kuat dengan tekanan panasnya. Hanya menyisakan segelintir orang yang tetap meneruskan kegiatannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Untuk sejenak perhatian Sakura terhenti ketika mata emeraldnya menangkap bahwa ada seorang pembeli mampir di supermarketnya.

Pintu masuk terbuka bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model potongan rambut mencuat ke belakang, mendorong kaca geser itu hingga membuatnya bebas melangkah untuk masuk lebih ke dalam. Untuk sepintas Sakura hanya memandang terdiam.

Pemuda ini kemungkinan besar adalah pegawai buruh, jika dilihat. Orang ini hanya memakai baju kemeja lusuh dan kotor yang kancingnya tidak dikaitkan hingga menampilkan bagian tubuh atletisnya. Dan juga celana jeans kumuh yang dilipat hingga sampai sebatas lutut. Di tambah lagi dengan butiran peluh yang menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa dia baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya.

Manik raven dari pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Sasuke ini menatap ke arah kulkas pendingin. Di balik benda itu, berbagai minuman menyegarkan tersusun dengan rapih—Menunggu peminumnya untuk segera mengambilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Pemuda ini membuka kulkas itu. Melabuhkan tangan kekarnya pada sebotol kaca minuman bersoda. Dia membuka penutupnya sebelum akhirnya meminum isi dari wadah kaca di dalamnya.

Rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan tatkala cairan dingin itu memenuhi mulutnya, turun dan membahasi kerongkongannya yang sudah sangat kering. Meneguknya tanpa memperdulikan jika sang kasir dari tadi tercengang menatap dirinya.

Ya, sang kasir seperti sedang terkagum pada sosok pembeli ini. Mungkin dia tertarik dengan wajah dari pemuda ini yang bisa dibilang tampan, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang terkesan seksi ketika dia sedang melakukan pose meminum minuman layaknya di iklan-iklan TV, atau juga mungkin karena sikapnya yang terlihat seperti 'masa-bodoh-dengan-sekitarku'. Yang jelas, mata Sakura menatap intens terhadap lelaki ini ketika dia sedang meminum minuman berkarbonasi itu.

Kembali ke Sasuke.

Dirasa sudah puas dengan masalah hausnya, pemuda ini menuju ke sang kasir untuk membayar. "Jadi, berapa harganya?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara baritone itu terdengar di kupingnya. "Itu 20 Yen."

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, hendak membayar tapi digagalkan ketika wajah Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum, sang kasir berbisik sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau tahu? kau bisa mendapatkan satu lagi minuman itu secara gratis." Sakura tersenyum dengan ekspresi seolah-olah menggodanya. "Tapi kau harus meminumnya di sini ya"

"Kenapa harus di sini?"

Manik emeraldnya menatap dengan dalam mata hitam kelam orang di depannya. Sementara tangannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Ketika kau meminumnya tadi, rasa-rasanya musim panas seperti berubah menjadi musim dingin. Benar-benar menyejukkan~"

.

.

.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just Story_**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Pasti parody - Bisa romance - Bisa friendship - Bisa Humor

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto untuk Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warn :** AU - OoC (Possibly) - Multi char & multi pair - Setiap chapter berbeda ceritanya dengan chapter sebelumnya.

 **AN :** Kumpulan ficlet yang temanya didapat dari iklan-iklan TV terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Pair** : No pair, just -Rock Lee-

 **Judul** : Jin botol (1)

.

.

.

Deburan ombak menghantam karang-karang yang ada, menciptakan bunyi gemercik air bersamaan dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang seperti sedang menggoyang-goyangkan dahan pohon palem dan kelapa di sebuah pulau yang tidak berpenghuni.

Di tengah pulau itu, ada tiga orang pemuda dengan pakaian compang-camping tengah tertidur santai (atau mungkin terdampar)

Satu orang berambut hitam emo yang bernama Sasuke, Satu lagi berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga buah garis tidur di setiap pipinya—Naruto, dan yang terakhir seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan dikuncir ke belakang—Shikamaru. Trio sekawan ini, rupa-rupanya mereka sudah terdampar di pulau antah berantah ini selama lebih dari tiga hari.

Tanpa makanan, tanpa minuman dan satu pun alat komunikasi untuk menghubungi polisi laut. Sungguh sial nasib mereka bertiga, padahal pada awalnya mereka ingin melakukan liburan di pulau Hawai sambil melakukan tari Hula-Hula ditemani dengan wanita bule berpakian bikini seperti idaman mereka.

Dan nasi pun kini sudah menjadi bubur.

Naruto yang pertama kali membuka matanya, mencoba membangunkan kedua temannya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hoi! bangun kalian!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengerjabkan mata—menguatkan kesadaran mereka.

"Hoi, aku menemukan botol!" Naruto melanjutkan. "Di dalamnya ada sebuah benda aneh mirip HP! mungkin kita bisa mengubungi polisi dan menyelamatkan kita!"

Merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, mereka bertiga langsung tersadar seketika. Sasuke menjawab. "Apa kau yakin dobe?"

"Tentu saja! lihat!" Sang penemu menunjukkan botol kaca yang dimaksud. Botol itu terlihat sedikit usang, penutupnya tersumbat dengan gabus yang diikat asal dengan tali warna coklat. Di dalamnya ada benda (yang diduga) HP.

"Tunggu apa lagi Naruto, cepat buka!" Shikamaru memerintah dengan cemas.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, tutup botol itu terbuka perlahan.

 **Tung~**

Suara aneh terdengar diikuti dengan asap putih yang keluar dari dalam botol. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah sosok mulai terbentuk.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat besar, alis lebar dan juga model rambut poni yang jika diperhatikan malah mirip dengan karakter Dora di serial anak-anak yang biasa muncul di pagi hari.

"Hohohoho~ Selamat wahai generasi muda! aku Rock Lee, aku adalah jin terkenal yang sudah terkurung dalam botol ini selama lebih dari 400 tahun." Jin ini melanjutkan. "Karena kalian sudah membebaskanku, kuberi masing-masing kalian satu permintaan. Monggo~"

Rupanya Sasuke yang pertama kali meminta permohonan. "Aku ingin kembali ke rumahku, segera!"

Dengan jentikkan jari, jin itu membuat Sasuke menghilang dan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Rumahku! aku sudah rindu dengan kalian" Kata Sasuke seraya mencium Komputer, memeluk bantal dan membelai snack-snacknya. Oke, permintaannya dengan resmi sudah terkabul.

Sementara di pulau, kini tinggal dua orang saja yaitu Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Selanjutnya, monggo~"

Sekarang Shikamaru yang meminta. "Aku, berbeda dengannya. Aku minta 3 permintaan."

"Oh, cerdik juga pemuda. Yosh~ silahkan meminta."

Shikamaru menutup mata sesaat. "Pertama : aku ingin menjadi kaya raya. Kedua : Aku ingin mendapat wanita cantik, dan ketiga : Aku ingin kembali ke kasurku yang nyaman."

Sekali lagi, dengan jentikan jari—Shikamaru menghilang.

Tepat setelah sampai, rumah Shikamaru berubah menjadi istana megah. Banyak maid dengan wajah cantik dan body aduhai sudah menyambutnya begitu dia sampai di sana. Shikamaru nosebleed. "Ini baru namanya hidup! selamat tinggal pecundang~, selamat tinggal pula kejamnya dunia~" Jadi dengan kata lain, keinginan Shikamaru sudah terwujud.

Kembali ke pulau, kini hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat suram, dia merasa bahwa ada sesatu yang membuatnya bersedih. "Sepi~"

"Nah, tinggal permintaan pemuda seorang!, monggo~"

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum sumringah. "Oh ya! aku kan masih punya satu permintaan!"

"Jin Lee! karena hanya tinggal aku sendiri di sini, AKU INGIN TEMAN-TEMANKU TADI BERSAMA DENGAN KELUARGANYA, PACARNYA, TEMANNYA, TETANGGANYA, BUYUTNYA, HEWAN PELIHARAANNYA DAN JUGA SELURUH ORANG YANG MEREKA PERNAH TEMUI AGAR BISA BERADA DI SINI!"

 **.**

 **.**

Fuck...

.

.

Kill me please...

.

.

Can you shoot the hell this dude broken head?

.

.

Sang Jin langsung melongo dan memasang wajah sweatdroped. Apa pemuda ini gila atau tidak waras? atau dua-duanya?

"Eh... kau serius?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto mengangguk seperti anjing Bulldog. "Hehehe~"

Dengan jentikkan jari, tiba-tiba seisi pulau membludak dengan berbagai jenis manusia. Mulai dari tua, muda, anak-anak, hitam, putih, mati dan hidup. Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Loh kok saya berada di sini?, saya harus menghadiri rapat kongres presiden ke 4" Ucap presiden dari entah negara mana.

"Any body can tell me what the heck is going on here~" Ucap penari Hula-Hula.

"Eh, kita kembali lagi?" Ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Semuanya bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi di sini, merasa butuh penjelasan. Naruto berdiri dan berteriak dengan keras. "Minna~ karena aku sendiri di sini kesepian. Aku memanggil kalian untuk menemaniku di pulau ini, yeaah!"

Naruto berjoget dengan gembiranya, tidak memperdulikan jika tatapan horror dari orang-orang mengarah ke wajahnya.

"Kalian tida ikut berjoget? ayo~!"

Sasuke maju dan mendekati Naruto, entah kapan tangannya tiba-tiba sudah membawa parang. "Bagaimana kalau bermain permainan yang satu ini, namanya adalah 'Tangkap dan siksa', menarik, kan?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **AN :** Oke, jika cerita sebelumnya temanya romance kali ini adalah Humor. Kalian pasti tahu adegan iklan yang sudah legend ini? jujur saja. Saya pas melihat langsung ngakak guling-guling, habis si peminta terakhir permintaannya greget sekali.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just Story_**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Pasti parody - Bisa romance - Bisa friendship - Bisa Humor

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto untuk Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warn :** AU - OoC (Possibly) - Multi char & multi pair - Setiap chapter berbeda ceritanya dengan chapter sebelumnya.

 **AN :** Kumpulan ficlet yang temanya didapat dari iklan-iklan TV terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Pair** : Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

 **Judul** : Les biola

.

.

.

Tiga orang pemuda, kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi berderet yang memanjang ke atas. Tidak ada tujuan lain kecuali adalah sebuah brosur les biola yang mereka genggam di sebelah tangan. Beberapa hari lalu, sebuah iklan tentang pelatihan khusus bagi orang yang ingin bisa memainkan alat musik gesek ini tersiar di koran pagi New York.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang khusus dari selembaran itu. Yang namanya belajar les, pasti adalah menggesek dan menggesek senar biola hingga menghasilkan nada yang indah untuk didengar.

Tapi, jujur bukan itu alasan utama dari mereka bertiga untuk memutuskan datang ke ruangan yang dulunya bekas untuk tanding basket. Melainkan adalah siapa yang mengajar.

Oh siapa yang mengajar? ini bukan salah baca atau salah dengar. Tapi kenyataan.

Berbeda dengan guru les yang biasanya identik dengan ibu-ibu tua berbadan besar dengan sorot mata setajam iblis atau bapak paruh baya dengan berbagai garis keriput yang menghiasi wajah bau tanahnya. Bukan...

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya, tapi jika harus membandingkan dari segi penampilan. Bisa jadi, semua lelaki pasti akan langsung jatuh hati atau bahkan pingsan setelah melihatnya. Dengan rambut hitam sepanjang pinggang dan poni imut yang menutupi keningnya, mata amethyst seindah kilau bunga lavender di pagi hari dan muka cantik dengan kulit putih mulus. Semua orang pasti mengira bahwa dia adalah fallen angel yang tersesat di bumi. Luar biasa rupawan!

Dan inilah alasan utama Naruto, Kiba dan juga Shino. Trio pemuda yang notabene-nya sebenarnya sudah sangat ahli bermain biola ini justru memutuskan untuk mengikuti pendaftaran kelas les ini. Jika harus diungkap, alasannya sangat sederhana. Di umur mereka yang sudah menginjak 20-an, memiliki seorang gadis yang bisa ditunjukkan kepada teman sebagai seorang 'pacar'. Semua lelaki pasti menginginkannya bukan?

Dan inilah rencana licik mereka. Ingin menunjukkan kesenian bermain biola mereka yang sangat tinggi hingga mampu membuat sang Hinata terpanah dan akhirnya mau memutuskan menjadi pacar mereka.

"Hoi, sang dewi sudah datang dari kayangan!"

Naruto mengingatkan kepada kedua orang yang baru mereka kenal.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Kalian bisa menunjukkan seni keahlian bermain biola kalian, dari sini aku yang akan menilai." Hinata langsung to the point, sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil memasang senyuman.

'Kawai...' batin ketiga pemuda ini bersamaan.

Kiba yang berada di baris paling depan segera memasang biola dan menggesek senar itu dengan busurnya. Jemari-jemari itu terasa pas memainkan bagian-bagian not nya hingga membentuk alunan nada yang indah. Seni seorang pro violinist.

Sang pengajar hanya tersenyum samar sebagai jawaban.

Kiba yang merasa bahwa dirinya telah membuat Hinata terpanah menoleh ke kedua temannya dan memberikan tatapan meremehkan.

Selanjutnya, Hinata menunjuk ke arah Shino.

Tidak jauh berbeda, pria yang selalui mengenakan jaket bertudung dan kaca mata hitamnya ini juga memainkan lantunan not yang indah. Dengan tambahan sedikit aksi memutar kepala bak seniman berbakat dunia, dia sukses membuat sang gadis membuka mulutnya karena takjub.

Di akhiri dengan tundukan kepala, Shino memohon diri untuk mundur. Dalam hal ini, dia secara sengaja menyenggol orang terakhir yang sepertinya sedikit pesimis dengan kemampuannya. "Aku ragu, kalau permainanmu nanti akan sebagus diriku." Bisik Shino pelan kepadanya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menyipitkan mata. Kini tinggal gilirannya, jujur saja. Dua lelaki tadi benar-benar menunjukkan permainan musik yang setingkat pro. Dan dari ekspresi Hinata pun dia juga terkesan takjub. Semakin minder, dia memutuskan untuk meminum segelas air yang dibelinya tadi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Satu teguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menunjukkan senyum optimisme yang tentu saja membuat kedua orang di sampingnya ini merasa curiga.

"Baik, tinggal giliranmu sekarang." Hinata memberi izin Naruto untuk memulai.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang ini meletakkan bahu biola di pundaknya, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik busur dari biola.

 **KZRRRRRSSTT~ KZSRTTTTSSTTT~ KRRSZZSST~**

Benar-benar kacau, nada yang dihasilkan cempreng, tidak memiliki aliran nada dan bahkan terkesan seperti suara besi yang digesek secara paksa pada objek keras. Memengkakkan telinga dan membuat indra pendengaran menjadi sakit. Bahkan Hinata pun sampai menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak kuat dengan permainan Naruto.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya, kau bisa bermain biola gak sih?"

Kritik Kiba dan Shino kepada peserta terakhir. Tapi Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tampang 'Bodoh-amat-dengan-pendapat-kalian'.

.

Kini tiba penilaian akhir. Setelah berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, Hinata akhirnya memberikan hasil keputusannya.

"Jadi, untuk Shino dan Kiba. Permainan kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan murid didik dengan bakat hebat seperti kalian. Aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan sesi latihan untuk kalian setiap dua minggu."

Dengan itu Kiba dan Shino tertawa puas. Mereka saling berjabat tangan kepada Hinata sembari juga memberikan beberapa gombalan khas lelaki. Sementara lawan gombalannya hanya tersenyum saja.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Hinata yang memuji kedua pemuda sebelumnya, gadis itu malah menghampiri Naruto dan menunjuk dadanya. "Jujur saja, permainanmu benar-benar buruk. Tidak teratur dan terkesan sangat berantakan. Tapi... karena itulah peranku sebagai guru les juga dipertanggung jawabkan."

Hinata memegang dagu Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat Shino dan Kiba jengkel. "Khusus untukmu, waktu sesi berlangsung setiap hari. Dan ditambah karena permainanmu yang benar-benar hancur, aku juga memberikan jam tambahan berupa les privat dirumahku selama 2 jam setiap tiga hari sekali..."

Hinata memicingkan matanya kepada Naruto sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto!" Dan di saat itu juga, Shino dan Kiba langsung menggoyang-goyang pundak Naruto dengan keras meminta penjelasan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **AN :** Ficlet ketiga update. Kali ini mengambil genre romance dan ide utamanya datang dari iklan minuman bersoda **SPR*TE**. Hanya saja di sini saya sedikit merombak unsur cerita.

Dan karena ini adalah ficlet ringan dengan ide cerita yang tidak terbatas. Saya membuka **Request** bagi para reader untuk bebas memilih iklan apa yang nanti akan diparodykan, bebas dengan karakter, pair maupun hal lainnya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus diketahui sebelum para readers memberikan request kepada saya.

1\. Tidak mengandung unsur M (serius, jangan pakai iklan dewasa macam K*nd*m S**ra -_-) Its banned here.

2\. Usahakan iklannya yang memiliki cerita yang jelas dan tidak terlalu berbau komersil.

3\. Minat bisa hubungi memalui PM atau Reviews

4\. Saya mengambil request secara acak.

Nah, selamat ber-request ria dan Sampai jumpa. Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just Story_**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Pasti parody - Bisa romance - Bisa friendship - Bisa humor

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto untuk Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warn :** AU - OoC (Possibly) - Multi char & multi pair - Setiap chapter berbeda ceritanya dengan chapter sebelumnya.

 **AN :** Kumpulan ficlet yang temanya didapat dari iklan-iklan TV terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Pair** : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

 **Judul** : Bisa senyum ga sih?

 **Special for :** Din-din. Hasan - Sheva (guest)

.

.

.

Sudah setahun lebih Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka tidak menyangka jika salah ketemuan waktu mereka di biro jodoh bisa berakhir semanis ini. Gadis berambut pink ini tidak mengira jika dia akan mendapat pacar yang super tampan, baik, dan isi dompet yang lumayan tebal. Benar-benar lelaki idaman!

Tapi...

Jika dipikir-pikir, Kalau Sasuke benar-benar memenuhi kriteria tersebut kenapa dia harus repot-repot ikut acara biro jodoh segala? Secara, hanya dengan mengandalkan ketampanannya dia sudah pasti bisa menggait banyak hati para perempuan. Alasannya?

Ini cukup aneh tapi percayalah dengan ucapan Sakura...

.

"Ih~! senyum dong!"

Sakura, entah keberapa kalinya dia mengatakan ucapan sakralnya ini kepada pria di depannya—Sasuke. Nyatanya, tujuannya untuk mengajak sang bungsu Uchiha untuk menonton film komedi guna menyembuhkan penyakit pacarnya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Hii~"

Sasuke mencoba menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa melengkung bahkan hanya untuk satu militer pun. Bahkan ekspresinya lebih mirip orang yang sedang menakuti anak kecil di hari hallowen.

"Lupakan saja Sakura, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Ya, begitulah. Sasuke yang sesempurna itu ternyata memiliki kelemahan fatal, dia tidak bisa—

—tersenyum.

Pada awalnya, gadis itu tidak menyadari kekurangan pasangannya. Semuanya terasa normal hingga Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk mengunjungi rumah temannya—Ino, yang kebetulan baru melahirkan anak pertamanya bersama Sai. Saat itu, Sakura berniat membuat baby Inojin tersenyum dengan melihat ketampanan pacarnya. Tapi reaksinya...

Bayi tidak berdosa itu langung menangis selama satu jam penuh ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang dirasa bayi itu lebih mirip tembok. Alhasil acara senang-senangnya pun harus berakhir dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi objek kekesalan Sakura dan Ino.

.

 **Di lain waku.**

"YEYYY!"

Sorak Sakura bersama supporter yang lain ketika mereka menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola final. Duel El-classico, Barca melawan Madrid.

Semuanya bahagia tetapi tidak untuk... "Sayang! senyum dong!"

Sasuke menarik tipis bibirnya, tapi hasilnya sama. Dia tetap ber'ekpresi seperti ini (._.)

'Ya Tuhan~ apa salahku sebenarnya? kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum!?' Dan Sasuke hanya bisa membatin kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Oi, dobe. Aku sedang kesal."

Kini Sasuke berada di rumah, tengah menelpon Naruto—sahabat baiknya.

"Teme~ nani? nani? nani? apa kau diputuskan oleh Sakura-chan?"

"Hush!, sembarangan sekali kau. Baka, bukan itu maksudku tapi. KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA TERSENYUM HAH!?"

keheningan sesaat. Sasuke mengira jika Naruto memahami perasaannya tapi si rambut pirang justru mentertawainya.

"BWUAHAHAHAHA! seriusan, kau membuat perutku sakit! hahaha! permasalahan macam apa itu!? hentikan candaanmu Sasuke! kau bisa membuatku mati tertawa jika begini!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah seperti tomat. "Urusai teme! tega-teganya kau mentertawai temanmu sendiri! Baka!"

Menunggu beberapa menit, Sasuke terdiam hingga tawa Naruto reda.

"Gomen, gomen. Tapi, kau benar-benar lucu." Jeda sesaat ketika Naruto menghela nafas. "Fiuh~, memang benar sih kau aneh. Maksudnya bahkan selama sekolah denganku kau selalu mendapat julukan wajah tembok karena tidak bisa tertawa sedikitpun. Itu konyol, haha!"

Untuk kali ini Sasuke membiarkannya. "Jadi, apa kau memiliki ide untuk masalahku ini."

"Hm... aku rasa ada."

.

 **Beberapa minggu kemudian.**

.

Dari tadi Sakura hanya cemberut. Pipinya menggembung ditambah rona merah yang menghiasi masing-masing bagiannya. Ini bukan karena alasan, tapi karena pacarnya—Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menebar pesona kepada para gadis.

"Sayang, kenapa kau diam saja? bukannya kau merasa senang jika aku sudah bisa tersenyum?"

"Hmph!" Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. "Memang benar sih, tapi—!"

Dua orang gadis melewati meja mereka berdua. Satu berambut coklat bernama Tenten dan satu lagi berambut merah terang—Karin. Dua gadis ini secara tidak sengaja memandang wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Karin, dia tampan sekali!"

"Tidak bercanda Tenten, kali ini aku setuju denganmu!"

Secara samar, Sakura mendengar ucapan mereka berdua. Membuatnya semakin emosi.

Sementara, Sasuke yang sadar jika dirinya menjadi objek pembicaraan dua gadis asing di depannya. Justru memasang senyuman paling indahnya. "Hai~ eh... ladys?"

"KYAAA! Dia tampan sekali!, aku serasa mau mati!"

Tidak kuat menahan godaan Sasuke, dua gadis ini langsung pingsan ditempat dengan wajah merah dan hidung mimisan.

Sakura langsung sweatdrop sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"SAYANG! JANGAN SENYUM!"

Habis sudah, Sakura memberikan pukulan ringan di dada sang pacar.

"Hah!? salahku apa!?"

"Hmph!~"

Dan untuk kesebelas kalinya, Sakura kembali memberikan jawaban yang sama. Pipinya kembali menggembung karena kesal.

'Memang dia tampan, tapi aku tidak mengira jika dia tersenyum bakalan membuatnya segenit ini pada gadis-gadis, siapa yang membuatnya tersenyum sih? SHANNARO!'.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **AN :** Ficlet keempat Update. Bytheway, ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh si dobe hingga membuat si muka tembok bisa tersenyum? entahlah. Saya juga bingung *dihajar*

 **BONUS**

Di lain tempat di waktu yang bersamaan...

"Hacciu!" Naruto mengelap hidungnya yang gatal karena bersin. Aneh, padahal dirinya tidak mengingat jika sedang terkena flu. "Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin. Hm..., mungkin suhu ACnya terlalu dingin."

.

 **True Fin**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just Story_**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Pasti parody - Bisa romance - Bisa friendship - Bisa humor

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto untuk Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warn :** AU - OoC (Possibly) - Multi char & multi pair - Setiap chapter berbeda ceritanya dengan chapter sebelumnya.

 **AN :** Kumpulan ficlet yang temanya didapat dari iklan-iklan TV terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Pair** : Rock Lee... Kiba

 **Judul** : Jin botol (2)

.

.

Seorang petani, sebut saja namanya adalah Kiba. Sedang duduk santai di gubuk di tengah sawah, untuk melepas penat sembari menikmati semilir angin yang sedang berhembus dengan kencangnya. Sejujurnya, dia sedang sangat muak dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Setiap hari, dirinya harus bergulat dengan lumpur, sapi, terik matahari dan rumput yang bergoyang. Setiap hari dirinya melakukan pekerjaan ini semakin membuatnya tersadar jika dia sebenarnya adalah seorang pencundang.

Padahal, di masa mudanya dia adalah siswa pintar dan selalu mendapat ranking 1 di kelas. Segala jenis rencana hidup juga sudah disusunnya pada waktu itu. Mulai dari menjadi pengusaha terkenal, memiliki rumah mewah, mobil dan tentu saja. Istri dengan paras cantik dan body bahenol.

Tapi, semua itu harus dipendam dalam-dalam ketika dia harus pindah ke desanya karena keluarganya sedang dalam keadaan kritis keuangan. Alhasil, hari-harinya yang indah pun berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Dan Kiba yang malang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"Nasib-nasib, padahal aku memiliki otak encer. Tapi malah jadi petani... Demi dewa, kenapa dengan hidupku ini!?" Kiba, meneteskan air mata. Di tambah suara radio di sampingnya yang sedang menyetel lagu Uttaran menambah suram suasana.

"Mungkin, ini saatnya mengakhiri hidup."

Dalam keadaan kalut dan depresi, Kiba bangkit dari peristirahatnya. Berniat mengambil cangkul yang berada tak jauh dari gubuknya. Apa boleh buat, Kiba sudah tidak tahan dengan cobaan hidup yang menerpa dirinya. Dan mengakhiri hidup adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk kabur dari kenyataan.

Hendak menyabetkan ujung lancip besi itu di tangannya harus dihentikan sejenak karena mendapati ada botol bekas yang di dalamnya diduga adalah HP.

'Wah, sepertinya hari ini keberuntunganku. Mungkin aku bisa menjualnya' pikirnya.

Dan saat membuka, yang muncul adalah gumpalan asap yang muncul dari ujung botol. Bersamaan dengan sosok Jin Lee yang muncul dengan tidak indahnya.

 **Tung~**

"Selamat wahai anak muda!, kamu telah membebaskan saya dari botol penyegel ini. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, saya akan mengabulkan satu permintaan anda." Sang jin tersenyum dengan percaya diri. "Monggo~"

Kiba yang terkejut pun langsung berubah ke mode berpikir. Jika benar orang ini adalah jin, maka ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk mengubah hidup suramnya.

'Wah bagaimana ini!? aku harus meminta permintaan yang paling menguntungkan. Mungkin wanita cantik? ah tidak-tidak, rumah!? mobil!? kekuatan super!? uang 2 milyar!? ah! pusing!'

Kiba mengacak rambutnya berkali-kali. Sementara Jin Lee masih memasang senyuman terindahnya.

 **1 jam kemudian...**

Kiba masih berpikir.

 **3 jam kemudian...**

Kiba masih berpikir.

 **5 jam kemudian...**

Kiba masih berpikir

 **10 jam kemudian...**

Kiba masih berpikir

 **Karena terlalu lama, Author sendiri bingung menghitung sudah berapa lama Kiba berpikir...**

 **.**

Jin Lee mengambil jam di sakunya. Hanya memastikan sudah berapa lama dia menunggu sosok pemuda yang belum memutuskan jawabannya. Mungkin sudah err... 10 musim terlewati? semenjak dia duduk di gubuk yang bahkan sudah hancur. Dan, di mana area pematangan sawahnya? semuanya bahkan sudah berganti menjadi jalan raya karena sudah terlalu lama jin itu menunggu.

"Wahai pemuda, apakah pemuda belum memutuskan keinginan pemuda?"

"Eh..." (Kiba masih tenggelam dalam dunianya)

"Pemuda?"

"Eh..."

"PEMUDA!"

"Eh..."

Habis sudah kesabaran sang Jin. Kemarahan sudah di puncak ubun-ubun, dengan sekali hentakan. Sang Jin mendorong bahu Kiba untuk membuatnya sadar. Tapi, karena tidak memperhitungkan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan, si peminta tersungkur di tanah.

.

"JANGKRIK!"

.

"Nah gitu dong. Permintaan dikabulkan~"

Dengan jentikan jari, muncul asap yang mengitari seluruh tubuh Kiba. Mendadak, pemuda itu merasakan ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Terlihat berat.

"Jin, apa yang terjadi?" Dan begitu asap yang mengitari Kiba hilang. Dia kaget bukan main ketika melihat wajahnya sendiri dari pantulan air yang menggenang. Dia sudah berubah menjadi...

.

.

... Jangkrik.

.

.

"HEEHHHHHH!? APAAAN NIH!? INI BUKAN PERMINTAANKU!"

Sang Jin hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. "Te~He~,"

"KKHHHAHAAAA JANGAN MALAH DI 'TE-HE' IN!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **AN :** Dari iklan rokok Dj*rum, bagi yang tidak ingat. Iklannya lucu (banget), saya saja masih suka ketawa sendiri pas lihat video ini di YT.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Just Story_**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Pasti parody – Bisa romance - Bisa friendship – Bisa humor

 **Desclaimer :** Naruto untuk Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warn :** AU – OoC (Possibly) – Multi char & multi pair – Setiap chapter berbeda ceritanya dengan chapter sebelumnya.

 **AN :** Kumpulan ficlet yang tema-nya didapat dari iklan-iklan TV terkenal.

.

.

.

 **Pair :** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

 **Judul :** Tepat jam 12 malam

 **Special for :** Aikaa-chan – Laifa (Iklan Webt*on)

Jam berdetak setiap detiknya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan bagi Sakura. Karena, sudah sekian lama akhirnya keinginannya untuk bisa bertemu dan berdansa dengan pangeran tampan, Sasuke–sang penerus tahta klan Uchiha akhirnya bisa terkabul berkat bantuan ibu peri yang menolongnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tentu saja, Haruno Sakura senang bukan main. Terlebih lagi, dengan ini dia bisa membalas kepada saudari-saudari tirinya–Shizune, Temari, Fuu– dan terlebih lagi si ibu tiri yang terlewat jahat (dan juga err… hot mungkin?) Tsunade Senju.

"Kakak pertama, aku sangat kesal! Kenapa sang pangeran tampan justru lebih memilih berdansa dengannya daripada dengan kita!?"

"Aku juga setuju Temari. Apa sih yang membuatnya jadi sorotan hari ini!?"

"Ano… aku kira karena dia lebih putih dariku deh."

Sang ibu tiri Tsunade, melangkah di antara anak-anaknya. "Tapi aku rasa aku kenal dengan wanita itu, rambut pinky itu. Aku seperti familiar" Tsunade mengelus dagunya. "Hm… mencurigakan."

Hanya hari ini, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apalagi mendengar omelan dari mereka berempat. Sungguh, Sakura tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Dan, yang membuat Sakura menjadi Double Happy adalah… sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha tertarik dengan kecantikannya yang mampu menyihir para lelaki di mansion Uchiha. Termasuk kakak dari Sasuke–Itachi–dan juga kakeknya–Madara.

"Kau cantik sekali, mademoiselle…" Bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura yang entah kenapa justru membuat pipi Sakura merona merah (jika saja tidak tertutup topeng tentunya)

"Aku…"

Dan music terhenti tiba-tiba, bersamaan dengan lampu sorot yang hanya terdiam ketika cahaya warna-warni itu, semua menuju ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sepertinya akan ada yang terjadi!

Si bungsu pun tidak membiarkan kesempatan emas ini terlewat. Dengan tangan secepat kilat, dia menahan tubuh Sakura dan membuka topengnya perlahan hingga sampai separuhnya. Wajahnya pun semakin dekat dengan wajah lawan jenisnya.

'INI JANGAN-JANGAN KISSU!? APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!?'

"Jangan menghindar…"

Sakura gugup bukan main ketika sang Uchiha benar-benar serius bahwa dia akan menciumnya, tapi Sakura jauh lebih gugup ketika jam mulai berdetak menuju ke angka tepat 12 malam. Hanya kurang beberapa detik lagi.

.

Bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti…

.

Teng! Teng!

.

Bunyi lonceng berbunyi tepat sebelum mereka melakukannya.

"Stop! Sudah cukup!" Sakura berusaha menahan gerakan bibir si pangeran dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hah?"

Dan tanpa diduga, Sakura melepaskan topeng beserta semua aksesoris permata yang melekat di tubuhnya, termasuk sepatu kaca yang menghiasi kakinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Karena…"

"Karena?"

"Bukankah ini adalah hari rilisnya komik Naruto Online! Apa kau sudah lupa!?" Sakura berkacak pinggang sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat. Bingung.

"Eh…?"

Sakura menutup matanya, gurat siku-siku terlukis di sudut keningnya. "Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa kalau hari ini Naruto episode 700 sudah terbit! Ini episode terakhir tau!."

"Err? –Hah? –maksudku UAPA?"

"Tunggu dulu, CUT!" Dan semakin menjadi aneh, tiba-tiba seorang pria yang mengenakan topi dengan memakai kacamata hitam, sementara di tag namenya tertulis Asuma, langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura. Bukannya ini tidak ada di skrip? Maksudku kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita sedang syutting film Cinderella?"

Sementara Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya, sesaat dia berteriak sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak peduli!, yang penting… Hei! Tenten! Mana HPKu?"

"Segera datang!"

Dan si asisten Sakura tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang penata rias sambil membawa HP di tangannya.

"Akhirnya~" Sakura mengelap keringatnya. "Fiuh… untunglah, aku masih sempat." Lalu, tanpa menggubris dua lelaki yang ingin meminta penjelasannya, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan Asuma yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Hei pak sutradara. Sebenarnya, ini ceritanya tentang apa sebenarnya… aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa ini fanfic Naruto, atau drama Cinderella atau ini fanfic iklan Webt*on?"

"Entahlah Sas, aku juga sependapat denganmu."

Dan mereka berdua hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

.

 **FIN**

.

 **AN :**

Entahlah saya mau nulis apa. Saya sendiri juga sama bingungnya sama Sasuke dan Asuma sensei. wkwkwkwkwk


End file.
